


Where the Madness Lies

by AvengingSherlocksAssbutt



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Strangers don't come to Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengingSherlocksAssbutt/pseuds/AvengingSherlocksAssbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are travelling with some friends. You apparently don't know how to check the maintenance on your car. You stumble upon Storybrooke. You meet a pretty hot yet mysterious guy named Jefferson. Chaos ensues. You should have checked the maintenance on your damn car. Moron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Madness Lies

"So, Maine, huh?"

  
  
You grinned, glancing into the rear-view mirror for the hundredth time in the past five minutes. You didn't know why. It wasn't exactly like anyone else was going to be driving through the ass end of Maine at ten o'clock. "Yep. Maine."  
  


"S'a bit shit, isn't it?" Holly remarked from beside you in shotgun, balling up the wrapper of her Snickers and shoving it into the compartment in her door. Y'know, the bit that's kind of meant as a trash bin.   
  


"Hey, you're the one who said we had to get all forty-eight of the landlocked states in on this road trip. And take that out of my door, would you?"  
  


"Whatever." Holly plucked the wrapper out of the door, winded down the window a few inches, and pushed it out into the night before rolling the window back up. "Are we finding a place to stay tonight?"  
  


"Yeah. I check on the map and there isn't a town for about fifty miles, so we're gonna be on the road for a bit."

  
"Okay." Claire murmured from the back. "So what's the plan when we get there? I mean it's not exactly like there's a lot to do in Maine, is there? It's just another stop on our road trip."  
  


"Well I'm up for turning around tomorrow morning and heading South-West." Holly said, sticking her feet up on your dash board.  _Your_ dashboard. Were you going to stand for that? Not fucking likely.   
  


"Feet!" You barked, and Holly dropped her legs back down meekly. "And if either of you are willing to take the wheel then I'll be more than happy to set off again tomorrow morning. Oh wait - neither of you can drive."  
  


Your friends exchanged guilty glances while you changed the radio station. "So what do you want to do then? Hang around for two nights?"  
  


"I like the sound of being able to rest for a bit." You admitted, accidentally stumbling on what could only be described as a wild satanic orgy transmitted into your mini via radiowaves. Holly muted it and searched in the glove compartment for some of your CD's while you kept your eyes on the road. It had started to rain.   
  


"It's starting to rain." Claire pointed out from the backseat.   
  


"Gee." You turned the windscreen wipers on. "Wouldn't have figured that one. Y'know, it being Maine and all."  
  


"You've been driving for too long." Holly murmured, flicking through the collection of CD's. "You're getting driver's fever. It's like cabin fever. But for drivers."  
  


You frowned, barely paying any attention to her. You'd just driven past a sign for a town. "Claire, do me a favour? Check the map?"  
  


"Sure. What am I looking for?"  
  


 

"Town called Storybrooke?"  
  


There were a few moments of silence. "Nope. Not on here."  
  


"How old's the map?" Holly asked.   
  


"Pretty new. And it's not like a town can just magically spring up overnight, right?" You glanced at her out of the corner of your eye. She stared back at you in the semi darkness of the car, and you recognised the grin that spread across her lips. 

  
"Mystery town that isn't on the map? I think we should check it out."

  
"Yeah, well you would." You grumbled. "You're always trying to think up new ways to get me killed."

  
"Aw, come on. What's the worst that could happen?"

  
"Famous last words." Claire murmured. 

  
Well, your entrance to Storybrooke was off to an refreshingly ominous start.

  
  
  
You pulled up by the sidewalk to suss out whether or not you were going to be sacrificed to the dark overlord by any of the locals almost as soon as you got into town. It seemed like your average, run of the mill undiscovered cluster of nothingness situated in the middle of nowhere, and as you couldn't see any pentagrams around, the three of you stepped out of the car.   
  


"Granny's." You read the sign overhanging the small cafe you'd pulled up beside. "Shall we?"  
  


The cafe was pretty quiet, with only a few customers seated around. You made your way up to the counter and drummed your fingers on the counter to wait for someone. An elderly lady soon wandered out to serve you. You could see why the name 'Granny's' was quite apt. 

  
"Hey. I was wondering if this town's got a hotel or something. A place we can stay?"

  
She peered at you suspiciously. "You're not from round here, are you?"

  
_How did you guess, Grandma?_

  
"No. No, we just came into town a few minutes ago, and -"

  
"We don't get a lot of strangers 'round here." She said quietly, pursing her lips and eyeing the three of you up. 

  
Perhaps staying overnight wasn't the best option.  _This_  woman seemed like she wouldn't object to a bit of light sacrificial work between shifts. Why exactly was she staring at you like you'd stolen something? You'd only been in town for five minutes. You hadn't had  _time_  to commit a felony. Christ. 

  
"There's a bed and breakfast in town. It'll be open for business in half an hour."

  
"Great. Awesome. We'll uh... We'll take that, thanks."

  
She gave you directions, and in return for her enthusiastic service you each bought a slice of pumpkin pie and a coffee. After thanking her nervously and shuffling back outside, you retreated to the car to eat in peace. You'd felt everyone's eyes on you as you'd left. 

  
"Well the locals are friendly." Holly murmured as you kicked your car into gear. 

  
"Mmh. Perhaps we will only stay for one night." You muttered, following the instructions you'd been given to a tucked away bed and breakfast. Even if the locals weren't exactly the most inviting people you'd come across since you'd started the road trip from Florida, the town itself was quite nice. 

  
You parked your car in the near-empty parking lot and grabbed your bags before making your way into the foyer. It had the potential to be grand, but needed a little bit of work. 

  
"Can I help you three?"

  
You turned at the sharp bark of an elderly woman's voice and barely suppressed a groan. It was you best friend from the cafe. 


End file.
